


Shower Loving

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Having teased Hoseok all day, Hyungwon gets jumped and pushed into the shower by a very horny Hoseok.





	Shower Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This was once a Zelo/Wooyoung fic but I found it and decided to spruce it up, making it a Hyungwonho fic.

Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon by the hand, tugging him into the shower as he shrugged off the last of his clothes, stepping in to join Hyungwon. Hyungwon smirked as Hoseok's mouth attached to his shoulder, knowing that his teasing throughout the day had riled up Hoseok, enough for him to rip off Hyungwon's clothes. Pulling down his collar and showing off his neck indeed. Hyungwon ran his hands down Hoseok's chest and fingered his abs. Looking into Hoseok's eyes, he chuckled. “What's the hurry Hyung?”

Hoseok pulled back, licking his lips as he took hold of Hyungwon's legs, lifting up and forcing Hyungwon to cling to him. “I want you.” Hoseok rolled his hips, making Hyungwon whimper. He felt up Hyungwon's back, loving the way it felt in his hands. Hyungwon's back was soft and smooth, something Hoseok had the urge to mark up as his often. Hoseok leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. “I am going to devour you.” 

And with that, Hoseok bit down on Hyungwon's neck, making Hyungwon gasp loudly. Hyungwon snaked his arms around Hoseok's neck and held on tight, moaning. Hoseok knew Hyungwon liked things a little rough and biting was a sure fire way to turn him on. Well that and lace but that was for another day. Hoseok fumbled around for the knob to turn on the water, shifting Hyungwon around until he found the knob, letting a stream of hot water cascade on Hyungwon's back.

Hyungwon felt the hot water, liking the way the water flowed down his back and traveled down his body. He arched his back and rocked into Hoseok's hips, pushing his hair out of his eyes. It was very exciting for him to be like this: Having Hoseok hold him up with all of his strength, not even out of breath. Hoseok's strength was always impressive. There was only one more way to get Hoseok to go faster. He ran one hand up Hoseok's hair and threw his head back.

“Oppa!”

That snapped Hoseok's control. He took his palm and smacked Hyungwon's entrance, hard. Hyungwon screamed in pleasure, almost cumming from the hit. Hoseok took Hyungwon's ear into his mouth and sucked, pushing two fingers into him with only the water to lube them. Hyungwon loved the burning feeling and had the intent of showing Hoseok his delight. He sucked on Hoseok's neck, giving little nips and bites until a deep bruise showed. He didn't care that once Kihyun saw the hickey they would get scolded. He rolled his body into Hoseok, pushing Hoseok's fingers into him more. Hoseok pulled back to look at Hyungwon. He saw glossy lips, a flustered face and slender body. Hyungwon was perfection, kissing him and making it deep and wet as he could. Hyungwon whimpered, Hoseok's fingers were hitting his prostate with such accuracy. He pulled back, using aegyo on his hyung.

“Oppa I'm going to cum!” Hoseok took his free hand and snaked it around Hyungwon's cock, stopping him from cumming. Hyungwon huffed, licking the side of Hoseok's face trying to let him come.

“Hoseok oppa please let me cum?” Hoseok shook his head and tongued one of Hyungwon's nipples, pulling out his fingers quickly, leaving Hyungwon feeling empty. He whined softly. “Oppa I want you inside me.”

Hyungwon reached down and took Hoseok into his palm. The water helped him glide over the swollen cock. It seemed Hoseok wanted to go inside him too. Hoseok grabbed his hips and lifted him even higher. Hyungwon let go of Hoseok's member and held onto Hoseok's shoulders, spreading his legs even more. Hoseok licked up Hyungwon's neck and gave him a look, one asking for permission. Hyungwon smiled and nodded. Smirking, Hoseok dropped Hyungwon onto his cock, thrusting upwards as well, giving an intense vibe that went through Hyungwon's whole body. Hyungwon screamed and arched his back even more. Hoseok had hit his spot dead on and made him release all over their stomachs. Hoseok ran a finger through Hyungwon's cum and put it in his mouth. 

Hyungwon blushed, everytime Hoseok did that kind of stuff it made him blush, but it was hot at the same time. Hyungwon grinded down a bit and winced. He was aching from the rough entrance. He pouted and whispered into Hoseok's ear. “Hyung, please.”

Hoseok took Hyungwon's legs and brought both up onto his shoulders, changing the angle and making Hyungwon moan. Hoseok took Hyungwon's hips and rocked into him harshly and swiftly, giving Hyungwon no choice but to ride his rhythm. Hyungwon gasped everytime Hoseok pushed in and out. It felt so good. Hoseok took his hand and tweaked on of Hyungwon's nipples, making him squeal and contract his muscles around Hoseok's cock. Hoseok grunted and gave a particular bounce harder than the rest. Hyungwon laughed, moaning when Hoseok took his left leg and rotated it, giving him a deeper thrust. Hoseok licked Hyungwon's chin, pulling away when Hyungwon came forward for a kiss. He chuckled and gave him a kiss on the underside of his chin. Hoseok felt like teasing him a bit and stopped completely. Hyungwon almost sobbed when Hoseok stopped, he had been so close.

Hoseok wanted to know how Hyungwon felt. “How does this feel, my baby?” He gave a slow push inside to emphases his point.

“Like ecstacy oppa.” Hoseok raised his eyebrows and smirked, thrusting in slowly. “Ecstasy huh? What else?” Hyungwon whined, trying to buck his hips but Hoseok's grip was too strong. “I'm so close. Please oppa, I’ll scream for you, anything you want me to do I’ll do it, just let me cum oppa.”

Hoseok smiled, and in one instant, bounced Hyungwon so hard, that he came again. “Hyung!” Hoseok groaned at the hotness around him, and came with Hyungwon. “Hyungwon!” They both stilled and shivered. The water had turned cold without them knowing and Hoseok pulled out. Hyungwon pouted. “I'm cold.” Hoseok laughed and cleaned him up. Turning off the shower, he gave Hyungwon a towel and took him to bed, where Hoseok ravaged him again and again.


End file.
